


The Three Things

by andybirch



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Felching, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybirch/pseuds/andybirch
Summary: "Thor" star Chris Hemsworth and "Titans" lead Brenton Thwaites, both muscular Aussie hunks, spend a couple of days together on a remote beach where a post-surf shower turns into something much more carnal.





	The Three Things

A remote private valley in North Queensland, Australia. Mild cloud cover marks an otherwise picturesque scene of a golden beach, blue waters and lush tropical jungle behind it. A luxury bungalow, the only sign of civilisation for miles, sits on a small hill overlooking the shore and surrounded by jungle.

Whomsoever owns it isn't clear, but who is using it this weekend is - Australian actors Chris Hemsworth and Brenton Thwaites. The Marvel star was lent the place for several weeks on a break between filming while his wife and kids were off visiting relatives in Europe. It gave Chris plenty of free alone time, but Hemsworth - currently sporting short brown hair and close cut beard, was never one to be alone.

Hemsworth had invited Thwaites up for the weekend. The pair had briefly met at events but never really knew each other with Chris decided this was an opportunity to change that. From the moment he arrived the pair got along like a house on fire, sharing fun stories, drinks and then going for a surf in their boardshorts.

After two hours in the water, they made their way back to the house where a large outdoor twin shower was installed - one with a hell of a view. They'd begun to lather up, shorts still on, when Thwaites turned to Hemsworth and said:

"Can I just say something?"

Chris laughed, "Sure mate, what?"

"Your body is just... I mean... " Thwaites stumbled over his words.

Hemsworth gave a breathy little laugh, putting his hands on his hips and pushing his chest out a bit to let Brenton have a good gawk. Chris was proud of his body - the enormous pecs that radiated power topped by dark pink and perfectly circular nipples, the huge shoulders capable of immense strength, the swollen biceps and triceps riddled with thick veins all over, the toned stomach with its clearly defined Apollo's belt on either side, and a thin long treasure trail leading down to a very full package.

"You're fucking He-Man you know"

"Not yet, just Thor for now" responded Hemsworth smiling.

"Well of course" said Brenton, nervous as hell and yet there was something else there Chris detected. Envy? Certainly. Admiration? Sure. Lust? Could be.

"Besides my height, you're not that different. My torso's just longer and I've got a bit more mass" said Chris who reaches out and places his right hand against Brenton's right pec. "Your nipples are a bit different" he says.

Brenton's breath hitches as Chris' large hand traces over his chest. Brenton's nipples are darker, flatter and comparatively tiny compared to Chris, they're also placed higher up on his pecs.

Chris' hand brushes over the small patch of chest hair between them and heads south. "My abs are better defined up top, but your lower ones are way better than mine."

Chris' large fingers glide down over the clearly delineated lines, more pronounced than his own which were not as on display as Brenton's. The hand travels down across Brenton's navel, over the long trail of thin dark wispy hair, stopping at the top of the shorts where a hint of his pubes and the tease of veins can just be glimpsed.

Brenton's glad he's wearing tight swimmers underneath his boardies. His cock had been in a semi-erect mode all day, but Chris' brief hand contact caused it to lengthen even more. He could feel the heat of the head pulsing under his foreskin. His balls churning, he hasn't wanked off in two days and he knew his jizz load would be hot and full.

"What I don't have though..." says Chris, "... is on your other side. Turn around."

Brenton complies right away, causing Chris to smile - this boy certainly knows how to take orders. Chris' large hands grasp Brenton's shoulders and starts kneading them, giving the younger lad a shoulder massage.

Brenton sways on his feet as Chris' surprisingly skilled and understandably powerful hands quickly undo the knots under his skin with the ease of a weaver unravelling a thread. He sighs as Chris keeps going, the only sound the running water of the shower, the surf in the distance, the noises of nature around him, and his own breathing and heartbeat. Another knot lets loose and Brenton gives a sigh of satisfaction.

The sound excites Chris. 'Fuck this kid is hot' thinks Chris, all tight and lean like him but less the massive adonis and more a sweet innocent gypsy type - darker, tighter, a bit more compact though surprisingly tall for his type and all lean muscle combined with more exotic features.

Chris' hands make their way down the lad's back, at the same time he leans forward, bringing his face closer to Brenton's ear. The wet lips barely touching the lobes, but enough that they give Brenton a jolt of excitement, as Chris utters in a lower, husky voice:

"So have you figured out what it is you have I don't?"

Fuck. Brenton swallows loudly. His cock is now rock hard, pushed to the right hand side of his hip. The speedos underneath are holding it, but only barely, and it's bordering on painfully tight as the tool throbs. His voice flutters:

"N-n-no."

"Take off your shorts"

Brenton looks back at Chris nervous, the white teeth chewing into his lower lip.

The older actor smiles, a friendly and welcoming expression as he gives a little nod indicating everything's fine and Brenton is safe with him.

Brenton gives a slight nod in return and starts undoing his board shorts. Behind him he can hear the ripping of velcro and the thunk as Chris' shorts obviously drop to the ground. That makes him feel better, Chris and him now both in speedos feels fair. Still, if he has to turn back around there's no way Chris isn't going to see his erection.

Chris kicks his own boardies to the side, Brenton unaware the Aussie wasn't packing cosies under his shorts - rather he's now fully naked. Chris' cock is in a semi-state of arousal, having lengthened and filled out to a thick seven and a half inches but still pointing downwards.

He looks at Brenton's back as the kid slips the shorts off his foot and drops them off to the side on the tiles. te guy is now only sporting a pair of gorgeous maroon speedos. Chris' hands return to the kid's back and his face leans forward again, softly speaking to Brenton as he says "three things really." The hands continue to move up and down the lower back.

"The first... is this glorious skin. So golden, so beautiful". His eyes rove all over Thwaites who seems to have a perfect all over brown - the kind that comes from a colorful genetic lineage. Romani? Pacific Islander grandparent? Chris isn't sure.

"And the second... take off those swimmers"

There's less hesitation this time, Brenton reaches for the sides of his speedo and slips them down, bending over in the process as he lifts one foot, then another to take them off. 'Fuck it' he thinks, 'let him see my dick. He'll be cool...'

Brenton finds his thoughts interrupted as his bending position has caused something to touch his right buttock oh-so briefly - something massive, hard and HOT. 'Fuck, Chris must be as turned on as I am' he thinks. Brenton's cock, already standing out from his body and hard at attention, pulses at the thought.

Brenton drops the leg and stands back up. Breathy from being turned on but a bit less embarrassed now, he asks "what's the second?" Two large hands grasp his buttocks. The strong fingers kneading the flesh and sending immediate waves of pleasure through Brenton who loudly groans at the feeling. "oh fuck".

"This ass" says Chris, this time there's no mistake the outright lust and want in his voice, his lips now against Brenton's ear. "My ass is kind of flat, but this is the most perfect male ass I've ever seen. God, so ripe and juicy."

Like the rest of him, Brenton's ass is exquisite and without a trace of flab - it's pure muscle and beautifully sculpted from his workouts, and Brenton was loving the strong yet nimble grip of Chris' grasping and manhandling his cheeks, it felt so good that standing was becoming difficult.

"Fuck" says Brenton again as the feelings overwhelmed him.

"Does that feel good brother?" asks Chris

Brenton bites his lip and nods vigorously. The calling him 'brother' only heightened his arousal.

"Yeah we store a lot of tension here, yours are tight as anything. Give me a few more minutes and I'll get this whole end nice and loose". Chris' fingers start moving inward, the middle ones tracing the outside of Brenton's hole and getting closer to it with each second.

Brenton gradually lowers himself into a half-squat position, sticking his ass right out. The shower's still running and they're both wet, but neither are now under the direct stream.

Chris stands behind him, feet spaced apart, body glistening with water and some sweat from exertion, his cock now fully hard, pointing straight out and all 9 inches of it thick and throbbing. A big bead of precum is forming on the slit, Chris swipes it off with a finger and rubs it around the lips of Brenton's hole which is now pulsating. Perfect like the rest of him - a darkened gold pucker surrounded by beautiful smooth gold skin.

"Just look at him" Chris thinks. Back arched, ass pushed out with the globes obscenely round, glistening with wet droplets. Tight hole presenting itself to Chris. It's taking a bunch of Hemsworth's self control not to just grasp Brenton's hips and spear him on his engorged hammer which desperately wants to flood the boy's insides with his creamy DNA.

In a voice riddled with arousal, Brenton asks "what's my third advantage?"

Chris smiles and turns off the shower, the breeze and rustling of the trees the only noise aside from those they themselves are making. He pulls back his hands and says "Turn around".

Brenton raises himself to a fully standing position and slowly turns.

Chris looks over the tight body, the small but pliable dark nipples with perfectly formed aereola like his own, the etched muscle, the lightest dusting of chest hair between the curved pecs, a well-kept yet dense bush and then a surprisingly large dick - about seven-and-a-half inches, but as thick as Chris', and as dark as the rest of him.

Brenton's dark eyes drop to the look at Chris' manhood and he can't help begin to involuntary pant as his heart races at the sight. Dear God, the man's cock was massive. Chunky as fuck, a genuine nine incher - pale as a sheet and absolutely riddled with thick veins and visible musculature. The bit of the head he can glimpse under the foreskin is a violent shade of purple with a great big piss slit ready to spill forth a tsuanmi of cream or piss - either one Brenton would happily be showered in. It was the definition of a MAN's cock - accentuated by the bull balls underneath which Brenton's tight dark sac felt dwarfed by.

"The third..." Chris begins, walking forward right up into Brenton's personal space, cock swaying like a baseball bat in front of him... "is this" and his right hand reaches out grasps Brenton's cock by the end of the foreskin. What he suspected about Brenton turned out to be true.

Both men are uncut, but uncut guys have differing levels of foreskin - some retract all the way back when aroused, some leave only the tip of the head visible but could move back and forth with ease - such as in Chris' case. Brenton though, even when hard as a rock, had a foreskin overhang. It could also roll back and forth but because there was so much it meant the head only appeared when deliberately back all the way - thus it was incredible sensitive.

"Fuck I love foreskin" says Chris as his hand grasps the dick and thumb disappears under the foreskin and swirls around the head - collecting the precum built up from their few minutes together so far. He brings the thumb up to his own mouth and sucks on the thumb in a way that makes Brenton quiver. The hand reaches back down, snaking the entire cock in its iron grip now and wanking it brutally.

Brenton has to grasp Chris' tree trunk of an arm to hold himself up from the stimulation overload, his hand clasping the rock solid muscle of those biceps and triceps. Eyes half-lidded, he looks up at the wall of lean muscle glistening from the shower. Chris' obscenely large cock pokes him in the abs - a battering ram promising to tear down his gates and invade him and he can't wait to let it in.

Then, taking Brenton by surprise with his speed, Chris is down on his knees. Hands firmly grasp each of Thwaites' buttock to hold him up as Chris takes Brenton's dick in his mouth all the way down his throat in one swoop. Chris feels the cock surge in happiness at the surprise as he pulls back a bit. His large tongue dives under the foreskin, circling the purple sensitive head underneath and stimulating the already overly stimulated Brenton. A few seconds later, Chris' mouth pops off and gently uses his teeth to pull on the excess skin.

Every nerve under Brenton's skin is singing, his cock is painful from being this hard as the nibbling on his foreskin drives him to the edge. Then, as he feels Chris' left hand shift and one of his long middle fingers which had been teasing Brenton's hole only two minutes ago suddenly and unrelentingly forces itself inside of the younger man. The lead-up, the sudden stimulation - it was just too much.

"Oh shit, I'm about to..." is all the lad gets out before his cock isn't just throbbing, it's having an epileptic seizure as it spews hot creamy white ropes of jizz which land with a sizzle on Chris' tongue and lower face.

Chris was a cum whore, he knew it, but the men he encountered could never match his jumbo-sized loads. Brenton though was giving him a run for his money. The cum was sweet, hot, tasty and plentiful. His lower face was doused in the bisexual's baby batter before he got his mouth fully back on the sprinkler and he had to swallow twice to keep up with the shots as they were still coming. Fuck, so delicious. He wanted more, he needed more.

Brenton pulled the cock from the mouth, aiming the last spurts at Chris' beautiful mountainous pecs. Rivers of white ran down the slabs of muscle and the line leading to Chris' navel as those last dribbles slipped out.

Chris leaned forward, tongue diving back under the foreskin to snake around and take all traces of cum - mmmm. He then pulled it back, exposing the purple and red glans which he continued to suckle on to get the last drops still in his urethra. Brenton was holding his hips panting.

"Jesus Christ mate, when did you last bust?" asked Chris.

"uhhhh last night"

"Wow, I'm seriously impressed"

"I can go again, I mean when I'm turned on I can cum like four times in an hour."

"Fuck if those are as tasty as that load, I'm going to have to test that claim."

Brenton looked down and cockily smiled. "Try me" he said, stroking his cock which had not lost its hardness in the slightest.

Chris looked up, "No. Try this" he said as he stood up and palmed his horse cock.

"God yes, but can I..." said Brenton who moved forward and started licking his own cum off Chris' pecs, moving his way upward. Chris' arms pulled him in, his hands dropping to squeeze Brenton's ass again and lift him slightly off the ground as Brenton licked around Chris' chin and then the pair snowballed the cum remains in their mouth.

At this point Chris was holding up Brenton's thighs and had raised the kid up high enough he was effectively straddling Chris' hard dick, the enormous throbbing pole wedged between Brenton's legs and flat against his ballsack and chode. He leant back and Chris supported him, so that soon Brenton was rubbing his ass crack along the length of Chris' cock.

"Feel good?" asks Chris.

"Mmm-yeah. I want you to fuck me."

"You need it inside you don't you"

"Fuck yeah, I want my hole blasted open"

"Well get my meat nice and wet bro as you're about to get it"

Brenton quickly knelt and took the giant cock in his mouth. It was a cock just how Brenton liked them - it throbbed with power and promise of endless milky rewards. Unbeknownst to Chris, Brenton was also a cum whore. In the Aussie industry he'd gotten around - plowed incredibly ripped Tim Draxl several times, rimmed the delectable ass of Todd Lasance, put the 'sucks dick like a champ' reputation of Hugh Sheridan to the test, and taken Alex Russell's beer can thick appendage and plentiful loads inside him several times in one passionate night. He'd also sampled some global actors - Chadwick Boseman's dark dick breeding his needy bum on the set of "Gods of Egypt," fire crotch Cameron Monaghan using him as a cum dump, or just jizzing all over himself and licking up big handfuls of it - he couldn't get enough of the taste.

The kid is a natural thought Chris. Brenton was taking almost all of his cock down his throat without issue. He wasn't as good as his new "Avengers" co-star Tom Holland, that kid's years of gymnastics and tight little body took everything Hemsworth could give to it and it was still not enough. On their first hook up, Tom shot a massive shot of jizz into his own mouth, it was enough to set Chris off - pulling his donkey dick from that oh so tight hole and spraying the young lad's face and throat before shoving it back inside him for the last spurt or two. It was great, but the only thing that truly satiated the new Spider-Man ultimately was a full night of fucking from all three of the Marvel Chris'.

By the morning his body was a crime scene, cum leaking from his nose and ears it had gotten into so many places. His hole had been blasted fully open by a Pratt/Hemsworth double teaming it would never forget - at least not until a week later he took Hemsworth's fist whole - cumming three times in the process and all of it down Hemsworth's throat.

Hemsworth suspected Thwaites would be almost as insatiable as Holland, either way he would figure it out soon enough. Right now though, even though the kid's oral skills were good, he had only one thing in mind. He looks down at Brenton, the dark eyes half lidded in raw hunger, the lips sliding up and down the vast trunk, slobbering all over the heavy cock getting it nice and wet. Chris' hand catches the boy's attention as the God of Thunder teases his own nipples and whispers: "Brenton. Are you ready for this?"

Brenton slowly takes his mouth off the cock, making sure to leave as much spit as he can while simultaneous taking one last glorious taste. "Yes" he says with unfiltered raw need.

"Turn around on all fours mate."

Brenton turns, now on his elbows and knees, hole presented for Chris' pleasure. Chris has kneeled behind him now and hocks two big wads of spit onto the hole. He rubs two fingers around it and just pushes the tips as he says: "Take it boy"

Before Chris has finished his sentence, Brenton shoves his ass back hard and the two fingers disappear inside him right up to the knuckle.

The reaction is immediate. Brenton's back bolts upright, the ass clamps on those fingers and pulls Chris fingers forward with him. Chris leans forward, laying part of his body over Brenton's back and wraps his gigantic left arm around Brenton's torso to hold him steady as his right fingers are gripped tight by Brenton's colon.

All too quickly, Brenton is headed toward sensory overload again, the tree trunk sized arm encompassed his front, his ass burns oh so nicely with the feeling of Hemsworth's thick digits inside him, and the close proximity has brought Chris' cock to rest against his lower left back and buttock.

"Oh shit"

"Feel good Brenton?" whispers Chris, his voice now more of a growl and his mouth is put against Thwaites' left ear. Chris' tongue darts out into the canal, the deep voice reverberating in his ear: "Mmmmmm. Fuck you're tight. Think you can handle me?"

Brenton's not entirely sure, the cock against his back is enormous.

Chris senses his hesitation, and aggressively twists and spirals his two fingers in and out of Brenton's hole. That pretty much kills any doubt. There's also no need for any more preamble so Chris yanks his fingers out and presses his cockhead against the pucker.

There's no mistaking the feeling of Chris' cock against his hole - not a cock so much as a missile pressing hard against his outer ring. With a push it goes in, the pain briefly blinding but not so bad as the prep has eased the dick's passage.

"You're taking this well".

"Wait a sec... I want to back up on it"

"Go for it"

Brenton spreads his legs a bit farther apart and starts pushing back. Inch after inch of the trunk of it sinks into his tight, hot ass and Chris' is genuinely amazed at the kid's skills. Within a half-minute he's at the base.

"Fuck, there's no faking that" says Thwaites as he gets into an upright position on his knees.

Chris' arms come around him, Thwaites' tanned tight torso engulfed by those two massive pale white beasts rippling with bulges the size of hills and veins as big as small rivers - swollen all over and all of it rock solid. Their mouths meet, tongues sliding over each other and Chris loves the feel of Brenton's thin devil's goatee against his face.

Chris' hands move lower, going for Brenton's small nipples and giving them a squeeze. Chris feels Brenton give off a cry in his throat and deepens his kiss. At the same time the kid starts rocking back against Chris' cock, slowly but insistently suggesting with his body that he needs to be pounded.

Not one to turn down such an offer, Chris' hands move down to grasp Thwaites' hips. He stops kissing Brenton to ask "ready for a ride?"

Brenton nods vigorously, hips pumping back onto the thick pole impaling him. He feels Chris' hand on his back, gently pushing him forward into more of a brace position. He puts both hands on the ground, now on all fours again, and turns his head back to Chris, trying to look as sultry as he can as he says: "Go for it."

That's all Hemsworth needs. He slides his tumescent cock out until just half the head remains in, and then WHAM - slams his hips forward until his pubes are smashed against Brenton's crack.

Brenton yells at the massive fast intrusion and then bites his lip as it happens again... and again... faster....harder... faster... harder. That horse cock is deep inside him, vanishes and goes back in over and over. Nearly a foot of cock slamming his insides with incredible force. His own cock is now gushing pre-cum - the liquid dripping like honey from a spoon.

Chris, meanwhile, is loving the ride. Despite the speed and sheer power of all his thrusting, Brenton's hole is milking him like an expert. He can't help but be mesmerised by his thick pale cock entering and leaving that oh so willing golden toned ass - the hard cheeks spread and the hole skin tight around his cock when deep, a hole obviously begging for more every time Hemsworth's meat threatens to leave. Chris flips him onto the ground, pushes the kids legs up and enters him hard before carrying on with his pumping.

Brenton's nearly crying in ecstasy now, gasping out variations of "yes" and "Fuck me" as his hands tweak his own nipples and his hole is violated again and again.

Chris is in a push up position now, thrusting his torso forward hard, hips slamming into those of the golden boy below whose legs are now wrapped around him, heels digging into the top of Chris' ass cheeks demanding more and more. The sheer eagerness, willingness and skill of the guy under him is driving Chris to the edge fast.

"What's more thirsty boy, your ass or your throat cause one of them is about to be drowned."

"Both...uhhh. My ass first though."

That gives Chris an idea. "You got it kid" says Chris and starts pumping even faster with shorter jabs, this time only partway out so the throbbing purple head of his fuckstick is continuously milked by the strong muscles in the rectal walls of the man under him.

Brenton can sense what Chris is doing and responds in kind, alternatively clamping and letting go his ass muscles, trying to coax the giant Aussie's hard dick to gush forth. "Yeah do it, cum in me."

"FUCK you fucker, I'm going to breed you so fucking HARD" yells Chris as the telltale tingle begins. His heavy balls rise up, his hard dick throbs, he pushes it back in all the way and then... "FUUUUCCCCKK!!!!" bellows Chris as the first shots pour forth, Brendan's ass filling fast with the salty cream.

'Holy Fuck what a load' thinks Brenton as he feels the throbbing of the tool inside him, hears the squelch of the still pumping dick becoming drenched in Hemsworth's cum as a makeshift lubricant to keep pushing into the younger man. Brenton's own dick is on the cusp of cumming without being touched, pre-cum pouring forth in heavy droplets now while his balls fucking ache.

After multiple pumps to make sure it's so deep it won't come out for days, Chris pulls out. Bodily lifting Brenton by the thighs, he quickly buries his face in the hole and starts munching on it, tongue and lips and a bit of a teeth working on it to suck out as much of his own cum as he can.

Brenton, his ass so hyper sensitive after his pounding, is shocked by the feeling of Hemsworth's beard on his hole and tongue deep within it. It feels SO fucking good. He then finds himself being lowered back down to the ground as Chris leans in to kiss him. Brenton opens his mouth to receive it and meets a mouthful of hot salty spunk, Chris' load, which the larger Aussie is now swapping with his younger counterpart. Brenton groans at the taste, it's so like Chris - warm, sweet milk with a musky taste and thick. He thrusts his tongue deep into Chris' mouth to taste and drink as much of it as he can.

Chris, on his hands and knees over Brenton, pulls away from the kiss and looks down on the panting and innocent, but so turned on, face. He says, with his throat still so thick with his own cum it softens his utterance - "God I love my cum". He then raises up back onto his knees, head and chest to the sky, swallows hard to clear his throat and shouts out with all his might in a Thor-style deep loud voice to the world: "You hear that everyone! I LOVE my fucking cum". The shout echoes across the valley.

The low rumble of that shout vibrates through Brenton due to his close proximity. Combined with the sight of the godly man's sweaty massive chest heaving, and the feeling of Chris' spunk all slathered over his face and hole, it's too much for Brenton. When Chris, leaning back and glistening like a god, turns his head back down toward the kid licking his lips and drenched beard, Brenton's heart is throbbing, breath coming fast as he says: "oh god I'm gonna blow",

Then Chris does something Brenton doesn't expect. He leans forward, plants his hands on the ground and jumps onto his feet - effectively crouching over Brenton. The positioned has aligned Brenton's cock with his ass, and reaching back he swats Brenton's hand away before quickly sinking down onto the prick with a groan.

"Oh shit yes" says Thwaites in shock, the pre-cum he's been gushing allows for Chris to quickly suck Brenton's cock all the way inside his ass.

Chris is now essentially squatting on Brenton's dick - hands on his knees, torso vertical, bum pressed down right into the pubes. He then starts to raise and lower himself on it, it's killing his knees but it feels so damn good.

The sight of Chris pulling off this intense physical move, the man's beard drenched in his own cum and ass juices, body all swollen and gleaming - that's enough. Brenton screams with abandon as his cock fires off rounds like a cowboy during a stagecoach robbery, pump after pump of spunk filling Hemsworth's hole - dear god Thwaites doesn't think he's come that hard in forever.

Hemsworth pulls up off the cock, the juice covered and now semi-soft sausage flopping to Thwaites' belly. With two great big crab-like strides, Hemsworth is now poised over Brenton's face. "Open wide".

Brenton, in a semi-daze, looks up to see Chris over him and before he can say anything Chris sits down hard on his face and pushes the fresh load out of his ass into Brenton's open mouth.

"Drink it all mate"

Brenton doesn't need to be told twice, swallowing fast, nose mashed against Chris' perineum, eyes only full of the man's massive balls and limp but still massive cock in his face, Brenton starts actively sucking and then tounging the ass to get all the juice he can.

"You're a fucking natural kid, you're even better than my brother."

Thwaites' cock twitches hard as his mind processes that statement and his fantasies start to play out in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story via e-mailing me at [andrewbirch99@hotmail.com](mailto:andrewbirch99@hotmail.com) as the feedback is very important. Plus it's often hot to hear as well.


End file.
